Soul Survivor
by PhantomPurpleWolf
Summary: Humans outside of the walls was never impossible...and when after a deadly explosion in her hometown, outsider Lenka Strauss shows up outside wall Rose, she throws the people of the walls into deadly suspicion and fear. Her one goal: to slaughter the colossal titan, or die trying. (summary sucks, I know, but hey...its my first fic for this fandom. better than it sounds...honest!)


SO, THIS IS SET AROUND APPEARANCE 2 OF THE COLOSSAL TITAN(SOME TIME JUMPS THOUGH). I'VE ONLY READ THE FIRST BOOK, BUT I'VE SEEN ALL 25 EPISODES (ONLY ONES I CAN GET RIGHT NOW, THERE MIGHT BE MORE) OF THE ANIME.

* * *

The colossal titan came into view; _not long now, _Strauss told herself, _just a bit closer...then you can kill it. _She had never been in this part of the World before. She knew it was dangerous, that she had been warned against going here. But there was nobody left to say that now, and this would be her vengeance.

_How far have I come? How much further to go? I must be nearing the end of the World...some time soon, I will see the edge. The rivers tumbling over it into the deep oblivion...and I will fall with them, for I have achieved my goal, and there will be nothing left. They will rule then, but I don't care. The titan may rule, they may have driven the human to extinction, but it was I, Lenka Strauss, the last human to live, who slaughtered their leader in a blaze of glory. _

*FLASHBACK*

Chaos. Screams. Fear. Nothing out of the ordinary. For the people of Pandora, it was simply survival.

"Wax! Micha! Eight point seven two cubit, starboard and one reverse!" barked Fire Commander Rolt, sending the two young soldiers scurrying across the rooftops towards the titan. "Veln! Strauss! Twenty one point eight cubit, port and three timewise!" Lenka and Marc Veln jumped over the gaps in the rooves towards the larger titan. "You are air cadets, not earth soldiers!" shrieked Rolt. The two cadets had heard this enough times to know that ignoring it got you a severe demotion. Lenka herself was a mere four levels away from gaining fire status, and she didn't want to go backwards. Failing to initiate orders lost you fifty levels, and then you would have to work up to one hundred all over again. On instruction, they both gripped the lever on their belts, sending the large black wings billowing out behind them. They were short of equipment today, and the two air cadets had been given older models; especially painful to run with, and worse to take off. Bolts drilled into their shoulder blades were hooked onto the "wings", and the network of cables and levers on the bolts sensed even the slightest movement, and moved the structure accordingly. They were less of a weapon than an extension of the body really.

Lenka felt a painful jolt in her shoulders as the undwieldy older wings caught the wind and dragged her backwards. _Five seconds wasted. _Once she was lifted into the air, she drew the two blades at her sides from her belt, swooping behind the titan and aiming for the weak spot at the back of its neck. She missed. _Two seconds wasted. _With increasing horror, she saw healing slash marks on its shoulders. _Someone tried to kill it before me. Recen__tly. _And then it hit her...

_Veln._

Clutched in the titan's hand was a mangled mass of bloodied metal and flesh. He was still trying to fight it, hacking at its wrist with half of a broken blade. It's hand was reaching upwards towards its mouth.

Lenka brought her blades down with a swoop, killing the beast instantly. The next five seconds were some of the most terrible she would ever experience.

The titan's grip slackened, releasing Marc.

_five._

Veln's crumpled wings were useless, and he fell the thirty feet to the ground with a sickening snap as his neck broke in two

_four._

An echoing thud resounded across the town of Pandora.

_three ._

All soldiers tensed, and there was a moment of eerie calm.

_two._

Then Strauss saw it . One hundred and nine cubits exactly, towering above the Pandora.

The colossal titan.

_ONE. _

All that happened next was too quick. It all happened in snapshots.

Lenka directed her wings and shot towards the titan, blades at the ready.

Rolt aimed her rifle at the creature, preparing to set it alight with flame.

And just as they both had the perfect window of opportunity...

it dissappeared.

The jet of flame narrowly missed Lenka, hitting the tower.

And then time happened normally...

The tower behind her exploded in fire, showering the town with burning embers.

Holes spread across her wings, and she slammed into a rooftop.

And then she realised what the burning tower was above...

_The safehouse._

The screams of the people she couldn't save filled her heart with pity and self-loathing, but there was nothing she could do.

There was nothing anyone could do. The fire was spreading, and she could do nothing but watch. The titans were gone. Pandora was burning. Several people tried to douse the flames, but to no avail.

The scent of acrid smoke filled the air.

Lenka knew what was about to happen.

She ran like hell.

There was no escape for anyone else.

The fire had spread to one of the supply buildings, which contained gunpowder.

The building exploded in a rush of sound.

All the remaining citizens had gathered near to try and put out the fire.

Flames engulfed the Pandorans, their shrieks of pain echoing across the desolate land.

All that Strauss saw was blackness.

When she awoke, site was nothing but rubble strewn with bodies.

She recognized a lot of them.

_Cairo Rolt...Leyland Wax...Aiofe Micha..._And then, in the wreck of the safehouse..._Anya Strauss._

Her younger sister's face was contorted in a mask of fear and agony, her wild eyes unseeing.

_I let her die. _Lenka realised. _If I had been faster...I could have killed the titan, and then she'd still be here. _

_I will _kill _that titan. Even if it's the last thing I do._

*END FLASHBACK*

The titan was in her line of sight.

_Eighty two cubits._

Her blades were at the ready.

_Forty one cubits ._

She tucked her wings in, ready to speed up for the final kill.

_Ten cubits._

_Five cubits._

_Zero cubits.  
_

And then it was gone, and all that she could see was a large flat surface rushing up to meet her...

* * *

SOOO...THOUGHTS?

AND PLEASE DON'T GO DOWN THE WHOLE "UNREALISTIC" PATH. THE WHOLE WINGS IDEA...BASICALLY A TWO PART HANG-GLIDER, WITH EXTRA SPEED. I SAY IN MY DEFENSE, I AM NEW TO THIS FANDOM.

QUICK EXPLANATION;

PORT = LEFT

STARBOARD=RIGHT

TIMEWISE=CLOCKWISE

REVERSE=ANTICLOCKWISE

SO ITS BASICALLY FOR EXAMPLE "TURN RIGHT AND GO THREE STEPS CLOCKWISE" IS "STARBOARD AND THREE TIMEWISE"

PLEASE R &R!

NEXT UPDATE WILL BE...OKAY, I HAVE NO IDEA. I HAVE A LOT OF WORK AT THE MOMENT!

AU REVOIR,

PHANTOMPURPLEWOLF

*DOES OBLIGATORY CLOAK SWIRL AND DISSAPPEARS INTO THE NIGHT*


End file.
